Havn't thought of a title yet
by Mitsuko Muttosawa
Summary: Blind, teenage Yuri hears rumors that the Elric brothers are headed into town, and wants to travel, but can't can she get them to allow her to travel along side them? Find out by reading


A FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) Fan-fiction.

"What? The Elric brothers are venturing into OUR town!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and down a little bit, and ran to grab my jacket. The Elric brothers were well known in our town, and I envied them, for, they could travel around at their own free will. Where as I can't. I'm blind. If I were to travel around, it would have to be with them. Now, getting them to allow me to accompany them was another ball game. I threw on my coat over my auto-mail arms and ran outside, racing toward the city limits, pausing… Water.. I ran to the shop nearby, grabbing a few large bottles of water. I skipped back toward where the city limits were and sat down. I knew my way around, it's like a map in my head so to speak. I stood up with the bottles of water and awaited them after awhile of sitting. When they got within ten feet, I offered them the water.

"Excuse me, are you both the Elric brothers?" I asked in a small nervous voice.

Edward walked closer, I knew it was him, he wasn't the clanging body of armor that stepped closer to me. "Yes, we are, why do you ask?" he sounded somewhat curious as to know why I was asking.

"I'm here to offer the both of you water. I know it's not much, but, I don't know anything about your eating habits and what you're allergic to." I held the water bottles out and Al grabbed one bottle while Edward grabbed another.

"Thank you very much, Miss." Alphonse said after a drink of the water. I bowed to them both.

"Excuse me, I must be going, I have to go and find some sort of…. Something…" I got embarrassed and buried my face in my hands as I ran off.

"Did we do something wrong, brother?" I heard Alphonse ask.

"No, she's just nervous, and something about her seems funny, like, she can't see, or has trouble seeing.." Edward replied. I wanted to find an eye doctor, I wanted to see these men. Boys, teens. However old they were, I wanted to see them both. I've only heard of how they look. I only wish to be able to see them with my own eyes one day. I walked into an auto-mail shop because my knee joints were acting up.

"Yuri! You've done it again? I have to repair your auto-mail again? What do you do to these limbs in such short periods of time?" The man nearly scolded.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry… It's just…"

"It's just, what?" His words felt as if they were burning into her.

"I'm just clumsy…"

"You're JUST clumsy…." I could hear him walking toward me. Why is that you never take your eyes off of me..?" He asked, he'd never asked me that before.

"I.. I'm blind…"

"Ah, I see, so that's why you're so clumsy… I'm sorry." He hugged me close.

"Thank you." I responded softly. He let me go.

"I'll repair your auto-mail right away." He said. I removed my jacket and unbuttoned my long sleeve shirt. I always wore a tank top under my shirts, in case this happens. I slid my long sleeve shirt off my shoulders and down my metal arms. He made some repairs on my arms. Next were my legs. I slid off my pants, and he began to check over my auto-mail legs. On the right side, from my thigh down, was auto-mail, and on my left, from my knee down was auto-mail. He made the repairs on my legs as well.

* * *

I started walking through town once more appearing to look around to seem normal. "Hey, you!" I heard someone yell, their footsteps quickening. I turned around and the footsteps slowed and the clanging of metal could be heard, I felt my face heat, and my adrenaline begin to rush. It was the Elric brothers. My eyes widened and both were in front of me. 

"We never did catch your name Miss." Alphonse said.

"And I never got to thank you." Edward kicked in. "We wanted to talk and get to know you better." I felt really embarrassed, the smooth tone of Edwards voice warm in my ears. I trembled.

"Uhm.. Sure, I.. have nothing better to do.." My voice trembled. "I can show you some of the diners around here." I went on. I knew where the closest Ramen diner was, and the Ice Cream Bar. And Mike's Kitchen was, and Fred's Sushi, but, I didn't know anywhere else. Seeing as I was ONLY blind..

* * *

To Be Continued… (I have to leave for awhile.) 


End file.
